A New Beginning: Por mis Sueños
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Ya a pasado un año desde la Graduación de Mary y Jonatan, ahora cada uno se desempeña como Pokémon Ranger, pero ambos saben que hay cosas que quedaron inconclusas entre los dos y con sus familias. ¿Finalmente podrán cumplir todos sus sueños?
1. Prólogo

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Hola les vengo trayendo la secuela de "Comienzos como ranger", espero que les guste este prólogo, este fic esta activo y aún sin terminar, pero espero concluirlo pronto por otros proyectos, sin más preámbulos, ahí se los dejo.**

* * *

**Prólogo: El entrenador de pokémon voladores y la operadora. **

El clima en la lejana región de Floresta era perfecto sobretodo en el pueblo de Villavera, disfrutando de tan buen clima con un refresco mientras observaba la computadora se encontraba una joven de cabellos rojizos sueltos que llevaba un pequeño gancho que cogía una parte de su cabello, ella tenía los ojos de color azul y la vestimenta típica de una operadora ranger.

- Nana, acabo de terminar el recado, te veo en la base – la imagen de una chica de cabellos celestes se encontraba en la pantalla junto a un pequeño Plusle hembra.

- Ok Hinata, ahora mismo reportare tu logro, felicitaciones, nos vemos luego – sonriendo la joven rojiza termina la llamada.

- Hinata cumplió el recado del Bosque Lila, eh.

- Hola Kazuki.

- Hola Nanami, como siempre Hinata y tú se llevan de maravillas.

- Sí, y me siento muy feliz de tener su amistad, aunque sé que pocas veces podemos pasarla juntas debido a su labor de Top Ranger.

- Es verdad… hasta yo no tengo tiempo… así nunca podré salir con ninguna chica…

- No te desanimes Kazuki, seguro habrá una chica dispuesta a aceptar salir contigo a pesar de tu trabajo.

- Eso espero… - mirando a la joven rojiza que le daba ánimos – por cierto Nanami, de casualidad, ¿no has pensado salir con "alguien" de por aquí? – observándole pícaramente.

- No… - contestando muy distraída.

- Bueno… ya que no tengo con quien salir, te gustaría…

- ¡Hola Nana!

- ¡Hinata Bienvenida!

- Adiós cita – desanimado soltó un suspiro el joven top ranger mientras su Minun macho solo decidió consolarlo con unas palmadas sobre su hombro.

- No creas que no te escuche – cruzando de brazos observa levemente enojada a Kazuki la joven de pelos celestes.

- Bueno chicas – algo nervioso – mejor paso a dejarlas solas, iré a conversar un rato con Alejandro, nos vemos luego.

- Ok – en ese momento la joven de pelo celeste se dirige a su amiga – ¿Y cómo le fue a tu hermano, supiste si lo transferirán a Floresta?

- Me llamó diciendo que vendría pronto a la región, aunque aún no me dijo a que base o que día.

- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Podrás ver pronto a tu hermano!

- Sí, cumpliremos juntos la promesa que nos hicimos – sonriendo muy alegre respondió a la emoción de su amiga.

Las horas pasaban y ya el atardecer era notorio, la hora en que todos tenían que irse a descansar ya era un hecho, por su parte Nanami había alquilado una habitación en un local cercano a la base, así que apenas termino su turno fue a descansar a su hogar.

Al llegar, acomodo su cartera sobre un perchero y se saco los zapatos con pequeños tacos, se sentía mucho más cómoda andar descalza por su cuarto mientras escogía la ropa con la que saldría a comprar la cena, de repente la ventana que estaba abierta dio un fuerte viento, el cual desordeno algunas de las cosas de la joven, que con suma prisa se dirigió a la ventana, pero al estar cerca, se encontró con un pokémon volador metido debajo de una silla de su habitación, el cual parecía tener miedo.

- ¿Un pidgey? – observándolo mientras se aleja un poco de la rojiza – descuida no te hare daño, mira si deseas puedes descansar esta noche conmigo, te puedo dar comida y agua.

- ¡Pi! – aleteando un poco las alas como respuesta mientras aún observaba a la jovencita, la cual dio un paso atrás y tropezó con una lata vacía que también se había caído, golpeando su codo con un florero que cayó a la calle escuchando seguidamente un grito de un muchacho.

- ¡A alguien le cayó el florero! – levantándose rápidamente para mirar a un joven empapado y con rastros de flores sobre él – ¡Lo siento mucho!

- Descuide señorita… - sobándose la cabeza el joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes, cuando de repente dio un fuerte estornudo debido a una brisa helada que acababa de soplar.

- ¡Se va a resfriar, por favor espere un momento! – la joven chica salió de su departamento hasta la entrada del local, en donde encontró al chico estornudando nuevamente, ella sin pensarlo dos veces cogió su mano y lo llevó corriendo hacia su departamento, lo cual dejo aún más sorprendido al joven.

- Señorita, de verdad no se preocupe – sentando en una silla mientras aún veía de espaldas a la jovencita.

- Tenga por favor – dándole la toalla al joven el cual se quedo perplejo al ver finalmente el rostro de aquella joven con claridad - ¿T-tengo algo en la cara? – pregunto algo sonrojada la chica, la cual aún no entendía porque se había puesto así al ver a aquel chico de cabellos naranja.

- N-no, para nada, solo que me recordaste a una cantante famosa – poniéndose nervioso.

- ¿Una cantante?

- Sí, yo vengo de Hoenn, y la cantante Kanon es muy famosa en esa región debido a sus últimas giras.

- Veo que conoces a mi mamá – sonriéndole al muchacho que ante la sorpresa de escuchar aquella repuesta no pudo evitar caerse de la silla.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! – muy alarmada por el nuevo golpe.

- Sí, solo que no esperaba encontrarme con la hija de una idol tan famosa – sobándose la cabeza mientras se ponía de nuevo la toalla.

- Jejeje realmente mamá es muy especial en lo que hace – sonriéndole nuevamente.

En ese momento el Pidgey que estaba escondido debajo de un mueble sale a la vista de ambos jóvenes.

- ¡Es "Papu"!

- ¿Es tú pokémon?

- Sí, justo estuve siguiéndolo ya que tuvimos un accidente al llegar a este pueblo, a Papu no le gusta el ruido fuerte y como justo les estuve dando de comer a mis pokémon voladores, un auto paso a nuestro lado tocando la bocina… y termine siguiéndolo hasta aquí, disculpa más bien por el alboroto que haya causado.

- Descuida, en casa también tengo pokémon voladores, así que te entiendo.

- Bueno Papu tenemos que irnos, más bien gracias por todo…

- Soy Nanami, si gustas puedes venir a visitarme, es raro tener visita de entrenadores en la región de Floresta.

- Yo soy Flynt, y sí… soy consciente que estas son regiones muy parecidas a las reservas, de todas maneras será un placer seguir visitándote.

- ¡Pi! – aleteando sus alas el pequeño Pidgey se une a la presentación de los nuevos amigos.

- Bueno creo que es momento de pasar a retirarnos.

- Les acompaño a la puerta.

En ese momento la joven rojiza acompaña al chico de ojos verdes a la entrada del local para verlo marcharse mientras se despiden moviendo las manos de lejos, a partir de ese día como habían quedado, continuaron viéndose, ambos disfrutaban pasar el tiempo juntos cada que podían, Flynt no podía imaginar que su visita por investigación de la migración de las aves pokémon le llevaran a conocer a una persona que poco a poco simbolizaba algo especial en su vida.

Ya habiendo pasado algunos meses…

- Nana, buenos días – dentro de la base ranger, la joven de cabellos celestes entraba saludando a su amiga mientras su Plusle hacia lo mismo que su dueña.

- Buenos días Hinata – sonriéndole con un semblante muy diferente a lo usual.

- Aja, esa sonrisa significa que ayer viste a Flynt.

- ¡Sí que adivinas Hinata! – muy sorprendida, usual de su extrema inocencia y a veces torpeza.

- Nana, es muy obvio, cada que te encuentras con aquel chico amante de los pokémon aves, te pones así, al menos me alegra que nos lo hayas presentando, realmente es un buen chico tu enamorado – sonriéndole.

- ¿Mi enamorado? – pensando un rato mientras se sonrojaba a mil – N-no no es mi enamorado… aún… - sonrojada aún más.

- Waaa~ ¡Qué bien Nana, realmente te gusta! ¡Es tu primer amor para tus 18 años!

- ¿Primer amor? – en ese momento un joven de cabellos negros y ojos marrones acababa de entrar a la base ranger de Villavera, llevaba un uniforme de pokémon ranger con el nivel de rango 4.

- ¡Jonatan! – la joven rojiza no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver a su hermano dentro de la base ranger en la que trabajaba, inmediatamente ella fue a recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo.

- Nanami… - alegre de ver a su hermana de nuevo.

- Bienvenido hermanito, finalmente cumpliremos nuestra promesa.

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – en ese momento el joven Kazuki sale a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Nanami se encontró con su hermano – contesto la joven Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Esa si es una buena noticia! – cruzando de brazos mientras mira alegra la escena entre hermanos.

- Kazuki, Hinata les presento a mi hermano Jonatan, es de quien siempre les hable.

- Mucho gusto Jonatan ya creo que Nanami se adelanto en presentarnos – comento el joven de cabellos oscuros.

- Realmente es un gusto conocerlos – agarrando la mano de Kazuki – Nunca espere conocer a parte de los famosos Top Rangers de Floresta – son una emoción nunca vista.

- ¿Famosos? – levemente sonrojándose la joven de cabellos celestes.

- Eso es cierto, hasta han salido en el Almia Times – agrego muy sonriente Nanami.

- Bueno… supongo que es parte del oficio – sobándose la cabeza Kazuki.

En ese momento se escucha un pitido desde la computadora de Nanami, la cual inmediatamente va a contestar.

- Nanami, habla Alejandro, ahorita me encuentro en una misión en Hiberna, necesito refuerzos, si Kazuki y Hinata están disponibles envíalos inmediatamente al lugar.

- Entendido – respondió seriamente la joven rojiza.

- Descuida Nana, lo oímos fuerte y claro – respondiendo a la seriedad de la joven – es una pena que no podamos conversar más, pero ya habrá un momento – agrego la joven mirando al nuevo ranger.

- Nos vemos luego, vamos Minun, Plusle – finalmente a la voz del joven de cabellos oscuros, partió junto a su compañera como sus pokémon ayudantes.

- ¡Wow! Nunca pensé conocerlos realmente… no me mencionaste que eras trabajabas con ellos – menciono el joven azabache.

- Lo siento Jonatan, se me paso – sacando levemente la lengua – pero no recuerdo que tú me mencionaras a donde te enviaron.

- Te dije que en Floresta… ¡Rayos! Me olvide decirte de la base a la que me asignaron – golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano – Me asignaron a Otonia, justo ahí me encontré con una amiga de mi promoción de la escuela Ranger.

- ¿Mary está aquí? – sorprendida y con un gran entusiasmo por querer saber más de ella y conocerla, ya que su hermano por llamadas y cartas le hablaba de lo especial que era ella para él.

- No - sonrojado y sorprendido – Es Katy, ella esta de operadora ahí.

- Ya veo, pero al menos es bueno encontrarse con viejas amistades – sonriéndole.

- Sí, aunque es mucho mejor saber que finalmente trabajaremos juntos.

- ¿Te trasladaron aquí? – nuevamente sorprendida miro la rojiza a su hermano.

- Sí, además que participe en misiones muy importantes en estos últimos meses, así que recibí un mensaje de la Unión Ranger y me dijeron que pasare a formar parte de los Top Ranger, pronto me promoverán a nivel 5 además de Top Ranger a manos de Alejandro, ya que es él un representante de la Unión.

- Que felicidad hermano – la joven operadora de cabellos rojos abrazo de un impulso a su hermano menor como si fuese un niño pequeño, lo cual incomodo algo al ya adolescente muchacho, pero a la vez dejo que lo hiciera… ya que siempre que ocurría ello él se alejaba en el pasado.

- Perdón, otra vez te incomode… - mirando Nanami a Jonatan.

- Descuida, ay cosas en mí que han cambiado… incluso pienso abrirme un poco más con nuestra madre…

- ¿De verdad? – más alegre aún.

Solo hubo un silencio un poco incomodo en ese momento, pero el muchacho miro a su hermana y ella entendió que si iba enserio para con su madre, pero aún tenía algo de pesar en su mirada, Nanami entendí que había cambiado, no solo porque dejo que se abrazara en ese momento sin ningún inconveniente, sino por el entusiasmo que demostró al contar a su hermana su próximo ascenso, y que ya no era tan serio como lo fue después de perder a su padre, pero aún así había cosas que faltaban sacar de él, sobretodo la espina que aún le hincaba sobre la muerte de su padre, y su mamá.

Así paso el día, Jonatan decidió patrullar la zona a petición de Nanami, mientras tenían que esperar el retorno de Alejandro y los otros dos Tops Rangers, la rojiza sabía que era mejor mantener ocupado a su hermano, además que sería bueno que conozca a las personas de la base y del pueblo. Mientras Nanami seguía mirando el monitor para confirmar que todo marchaba bien, se escucho un aleteo de Pokémon.

- ¡Pid!

- ¡Hola Papu! ¿Dónde está Flynt? – saludando alegre al pokémon.

- ¡PID! – en ese momento el pokémon se altero un poco, parecía que quería avisar sobre algo a la joven operadora.

- ¿Paso algo? – mirando su pata izquierda que parecía llevar una nota.

"Nanami, por favor lleva a los rangers al bosque Lila, cerca del Túnel Rocoso, hay un incendio que está empezando a propagarse"

- ¡¿Un incendio?! Pero… ahora no están los rangers, solo algunos mecánicos y operadores en la base… ¡excepto Jonatan! – en ese momento la joven empezó a marcar una llamada para su hermano – Correo de voz, correo de voz, Jonatan soy Nanami, por favor dirígete a la entrada del Túnel Rocoso, está empezando un incendio.

- Entendido, iré de inmediato a la zona – contesto desde su capturador la llamada de su hermana operadora.

- Ten mucho cuidado…

Nanami se encontraba muy preocupada, no dudaba de las habilidades de su hermano, pero a pesar de todo tenía miedo… también tenía miedo que Flynt siguiera ahí, ella volvió a mirar a Papu y como instinto lo abrazo, rogando que salieran bien los dos.

Después de casi una hora de angustia finalmente recibió una llamada de su hermano confirmando que la situación ya fue controlada, además que si no fuese por la ayuda de un muchacho que evacuo a los pokémon de la zona, otra hubiera sido la historia.

- ¿Un muchacho?

- Si hermana, justo estoy con él.

- ¡¿Flynt estás bien?!

- ¿Nanami? – sorprendido contesto el joven de cabellos naranjas que tenia leves quemaduras y la ropa manchada de humo.

- ¿Se conocen? – comento algo serio el azabache, cambiando su semblante de alegría de hace unos momentos.

- Sí… disculpa no me presente como debía soy Flynt, soy amigo de Nanami, por lo visto eres su hermano, ella me habla mucho de ti.

- Jonatan… - sin ser descortés correspondió el saludo al joven – Nanami, me debes una explicación al respecto.

- Hermanito, él es un buen chico, no lo juzgues sin conocerlo – contestando desde el correo de voz.

- No sé cual sea tu intención con mi hermana, pero créeme que te estaré vigilando, de igual forma te agradezco la ayuda brindada Flynt.

- De nada… - mirando un poco sorprendido el muchacho de cabellos naranja, pero sabía que a pesar de ello, no pensaba rendirse en cuanto a estar con Nanami, ya que él si estaba decidido y seguro de sus sentimientos.

Los días pasaban de nuevo, Jonatan ya había sido promovido a Top Ranger tal y como se lo comento a su hermana, pero cada vez que la encontraba conversando con Hinata, se veía tan alegre y soñadora, algo que no había visto nunca en ella… sabía en sus adentros que su hermana se encontraba muy ilusionada con aquel "entrenador de pokémon aves", y cada que pensaba en él, su cabeza quería reventar ya que temía bastante que le hiciera daño a uno de los seres que más amaba y que consideraba más como una madre.

- Hola Mary – desde el pokegear decidió hacer una de las tantas llamadas que siempre le hacía a su mejor amiga.

- Hola Jonatan ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien…

- ¿Bien? Ese "bien" lo noto muy opaco…

- Bueno en realidad no… es mi hermana.

- ¿Paso algún problema con ella?

- No… bueno no con ella, sino con el tipo que te conté.

- Jonatan… no me tomes a mal, pero deja que tu hermana busque su propia felicidad, ella también se merece amar y ser amada.

- Lo sé… solo que tengo miedo que le haga daño.

- Se nota que quieres mucho a Nanami, te entiendo… pero si él realmente la quiere, luchara hasta el final por ella.

- Eso no lo dudo…

- Dale la oportunidad.

- Sabes Mary, me reconforta bastante poder hablar contigo y que nos aconsejemos mutuamente. Gracias realmente.

- D-descuida… tú sabes que siempre te apoyare y ayudare.

- Y yo a ti. Bueno Mary, colgare la llamada, parece que Nanami acaba de volver de su cita.

- Ok, cuídate Jonatan, mándale saludos de mi parte a Nanami.

- Le haré presente, cuídate tú también, nos vemos.

- Nos vemos Jonatan.

En ese momento la llamada termino, y como dijo el azabache, su hermana rojiza acaba de llegar a su apartamento, donde ahora estaba viviendo momentáneamente el joven hermano, al ir a saludar a su hermana se encontró con un semblante muy distinto y una felicidad única en su rostro.

- Veo que te paso algo bueno.

- Sí – sonriéndole mientras aún llevaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Se puede saber el por qué?

- Sí te digo… me prometes no enojarte.

- Te lo prometo.

- Bueno… hoy Flynt me llevó de paso por el Bosque Lila, hicimos un picnic, jugamos con sus pokémon... y… y… - empezando a sonrojarse a mil – me dijo para ser su enamorada.

Al joven azabache pareció caerle un balde de agua fría con el último comentario de su hermana, pero deduciendo su conducta, era más que obvio la respuesta que le debía de a ver dado ella.

- Felicidades hermana.

- Gracias Jonatan – abrazándolo como un niño pequeño.

- Me imagino que lo llevaras a conocer a nuestra madre y a Katherine.

- Sí, pero será en mis siguientes vacaciones.

- Vacaciones…

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No es solo que… me imagino que al igual que tú, tendré que decirle lo más pronto que la vea.

- Sé que es una buena chica por todo lo que me has contado de ella… ¡Así que ánimos que lo lograrás! – entusiasmada levanta los ánimos a su hermano.

- Tienes razón – sonriendo, corresponde la sonrisa a su hermana.

El tiempo seguía pasando para ambos hermanos, nuevos lazos empezaron a forjarse, nuevas misiones y hazañas pasaban con éxito, y una nueva aventura en camino estaban por vivir de nuevo el joven azabache junto a quien añoraba volver a ver, la castaña amiga que estaba como ranger en la lejana región de Almia.


	2. 1- Reencuentro

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro.**

Un año ya había pasado desde que un grupo de talentosos jóvenes se habían graduado de la escuela Ranger de Almia, ahora cada uno de ellos ejercía su labor con mucho entusiasmo en los lugares que les fueron asignados, parte de aquellos jóvenes lograron realizar sus metas propuestas, sin embargo, habían cosas que debían resolver en sus vidas.

Nuestra historia comienza en la lejana región de Kanto, en donde una joven de cabellos castaños ensortijados se encontraba sentada en las bancas que de la plaza de Ciudad Celeste, aquella joven con un polo rosado de tiras y una falda blanca observaba con ternura a su pequeña Pichu jugar junto a sus recientes pokémon Piplup y Luvdisc, los primeros corrían uno detrás de otros mientras Luvdisc disfrutaba nadar en la pileta, la joven de cabellos castaños de ahora 16 años por un momento se detuvo de ver a sus amigos, y dio un leve suspiro.

- Me pregunto ¿Por dónde vendrá? – se cuestiono la joven con una leve preocupación mientras empezó a arreglarse un poco el mechón de su cabello, parecía que la joven se encontraba nerviosa por la llegada de alguien en especial – Tal vez sea mejor regresar al Centro Pokémon – suspiro de nuevo la adolescente.

De repente, un joven muchacho se puso detrás de la banca de la joven, mientras ella seguía suspirando de repente aquel misterioso joven tapo la vista de la jovencita, haciendo que un grito repentino se escuchara por todo el lugar, si bien es cierto, la joven castaña pudo reaccionar contra "el agresor" ya que tenia habilidades que había desarrollado como pokémon ranger, su pequeño Piplup se adelanto a la labor, lanzando una "Pistola de Agua" e inmediatamente un "Picotazo" al joven.

- ¡Hey! ¡Detente! – el joven de cabellos negros que vestía una bermuda verde, polo blanco y chaleco marrón empezó a quejarse de los golpes de un enfurecido Piplup.

- ¿Jonatan? – la joven finalmente reconoció al joven, el cual minutos atrás quiso sorprenderla – Piplup, detente – suplico la joven a su pequeño Pokémon.

- Pensaba sorprenderte, pero veo que al final me sorprendió tu pokémon – sonrió el joven mientras se sacudía sus ropas mojadas – Perdón por asustarte Mary.

- No, al contrario… me alegra verte – sonriéndole con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, la cual noto su pequeña Pichu con una sonrisa, mientras su Piplup miro con furia al joven.

- Igual a mí – el azabache, ahora ya un joven más esbelto de 17 años también le brindo una cálida sonrisa, el cual también se notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Verdad, déjame presentarte, ella es Kira, la que esta en la fuente es Ai y este pequeño orgulloso es Ren.

- Es un placer conocerlos, sobre todo a ti Kira, Mary me hablaba mucho de ti cuando estudiábamos juntos.

- Pichu~ - muy contenta recibe el saludo.

- Y Ren, espero que aceptes mis disculpas por lo de hace un momento.

- Pip – haciendo acto de orgullo, se voltio sin ver a Jonatan.

- ¡Ren! – reclamando la joven a su Piplup.

- Descuida, ya seguro se le pasara.

- Usualmente no se comportaría así… - suspirando, en eso escucho un estornudo de su amigo que la hizo reaccionar de nuevo - ¡Es verdad! Estás empapado, es mejor que vallamos al centro pokémon y te cambies por ropa seca – muy preocupada.

- Tienes razón aunque ya estoy acostumbrado a esto.

- Es verdad… sobretodo que ahora eres Top Ranger – en ese momento la joven, después de guardar a sus amigos en su pokéball, empezó a dar los primeros pasos para dirigirse al Centro Pokémon, mientras sonreía a su amigo – y realmente te agradezco que hayas decidido acompañarme en este viaje.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo – sonrojado – más bien… quería pasar más tiempo contigo… ya que hace tanto que no nos vemos en persona.

- C-cierto – sonrojándose por el comentario también la joven – aunque hubiera deseado que pudieras haber venido antes para que me hubieras visto ganar mi primer listón en los Super Concursos.

- Me hubiera encantado… pero sabes que era terminar de cumplir con las labores o adiós vacaciones.

- Lo sé.

- Lo que me sorprendió de lo que me dijiste en la última llamada es que estás haciendo este viaje exclusivo a Kanto solo por los Super Concursos que se están haciendo solo este año en conjunto con Johto.

- Sí, es una nueva meta que me he trazado.

- Como te dije en el pokégear, tienes todo mi apoyo, además aún está pendiente cumplirte esa promesa.

- La promesa – sonrojándose – sí… espero conocer Johto.

Todo el camino ambos jóvenes conversaron como nunca, a pesar que durante ese año ambos se llamaban seguido, e incluso hubo una ocasión que Jonatan pudo conocer Sinnoh en un festival al que fue invitado por su amiga de ojos azules, teniendo la oportunidad de conocer a la madre de la castaña y sus amigos, ya que el padre de Mary había tomado un viaje de trabajo, a pesar de todo ello, ambos adolescentes añoraban aquel nuevo encuentro además de pasar tiempo juntos.

Un día ya habían pasado en Ciudad Celeste, pero lo que no sabía la pareja, era que iban a tener muchas dificultades en su viaje, sobretodo Jonatan que tenía serios problemas con el Piplup de Mary, durante todo el segundo día, el pequeño Pokémon no dejaba que se le acercara, a Mary, o bien hacia que tropezara a propósito o le daba un "Picotazo". Lo cual al joven, a pesar de ejercer como top ranger, le molesto bastante la actitud del Pokémon, si bien él tenía el capturador batonage en su mochila, no lo utilizaba porque sabía que tenía que solucionarlo sin un aparato de por medio, aunque no sabía cuánto iba a tardar, o si su paciencia moriría en el trayecto. Debido a esas circunstancias el joven decidió caminar hacia el Cabo de Ciudad Celeste a refrescar su mente, aunque en el trayecto se encontró con un par de Pachirisus, el cual uno de ellos era shiny, así que decidió intentar hacer una captura como entrenador. Sin mucho problema y con ayuda de su Staraptor finalmente pudo obtener a la pareja de pokémon, en su mente estaba la idea de entregarle la Pachirisu shiny a Mary, de repente siente que alguien lo observa.

- Sé que estás ahí escondido, sal de donde estés – con seriedad observa su atrás mientras guardaba las pokeballs de los pokémon capturados.

- Valla, veo que eres muy perspicaz – entre los arbustos salió una joven chica de cabellos naranja que estaba en traje de baño cubierta solo por una casaca, lo cual sorprendió mucho al joven el tipo de vestimenta que tenia aquella chica – por cierto tienes un buen talento en la captura, y disculpa si te moleste observándote.

- Gracias… aunque no me esperaba algo así – algo dudoso respondió a la joven.

- Me imagino que si eres bueno en capturas, también lo eres en batallas pokémon.

- Creo que en eso se equivoca señorita.

- Bien, si es así, déjame comprobarlo yo misma – en ese momento aquella joven saco una pokeball a su mano en señal de reto al joven.

Mientras tanto, Mary fue en busca de su amigo ya que estaba tardando demasiado en volver al Centro Pokémon, así que con la ayuda de Kira, y teniendo a su Piplup dentro de la pokeball, logran encontrarlo, aunque para su sorpresa en medio de un combate pokémon con la chica de cabellos naranja.

- A pesar de ser una batalla uno contra uno, eres muy bueno, me recuerdas a un amigo que conozco.

- Solo deseo terminar esto rápido.

- Me parece bien ¡Starmie, acabalo con "Hiper Rayo"

- ¡Oh no, Jonatan! – en ese momento la jovencita se coge ambas manos temiendo lo peor para el pokémon de su amigo.

- ¡Amigo, usa "A bocajarro"!

Después de un violento choque de ataques, una nube de polvos nublaba la vista del combate por un momento hasta que esta se disipo, haciendo ver que el último pokémon en pie era el Staraptor de Jonatan.

La bella joven dio un suspiro mientras regresaba a su pokémon debilitado a su pokeball – pensé que tendría suerte en derrotarte, bueno, al menos despeje un poco mi mente.

- ¡Jonatan! – en ello Mary se acerco contenta junto a su Pichu al joven, haciendo que tanto la retadora como él se sorprendieran de la presencia de ella.

- ¿Mary? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estuve preocupada, ya que estabas tardando demasiado.

- Disculpa por preocuparte.

- "Realmente aquel joven me recuerda mucho a Red" – la joven de cabellos naranja dio una sonrisa algo melancólica mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos viendo a los dos chicos conversar.

- Muchas gracias por la batalla…

- Misty, me llamo Misty, soy la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

- ¡La líder de gimnasio! – tanto Mary como Jonatan dijeron al unisonó con mucho sorpresa al escuchar lo que dijo la joven, la cual también se sorprendió.

- Me imagino que deben de ser de otra región para no conocerme – se rió divertida la pelinaranja.

- Bueno yo sí… - comento avergonzada Mary.

- Disculpa por no haberla reconocido... en realidad estuve un tiempo alejado de Johto por motivos de trabajo, veo que ha cambiado bastante desde el incidente en la Liga Pokémon.

- Sí, eso paso hace tanto tiempo, por cierto ¿Jonatan, no? Deja de hablarme tan formalmente.

- Lo siento… - algo avergonzado.

- Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos paso a retirarme, será hasta otra oportunidad – giñando un ojo, Misty parte alejándose de ambos jóvenes, que aún se encontraban nerviosos.

- Valla, no pensé que conoceríamos a una líder de gimnasio – comento Mary.

- Tienes razón, en fin mejor también regresemos, tenemos que alistar todo para el viaje de mañana.

- Es cierto, aunque Kira y yo nos adelantamos – sonriéndole al joven de una manera tan especial, lo cual produjo que se sonrojara.

- Y-ya veo – en eso el joven empezó a caminar algo nervioso.

- ¿Jonatan?

- Mejor avancemos.

- Espérame – caminando rápido tras él.

- ¡Pichu!

Y así es como comienza el viaje de estos dos jóvenes, los cuales se enfrentaran a muchas cosas, entre ellas, poder terminar aquella conversación pendiente desde su graduación de la Escuela Ranger.


	3. 2- Problema Pokémon

**Capítulo 2: Problema Pokémon.**

Ya dos días habían pasado los dos adolescentes perdidos dentro del Túnel Roca, el suministro de comida ya se les estaba agotando y no se previnieron de llevar un mapa en papel ya que sus capturadores como pokegears no tenían señal dentro de la zona. Sus pokémon también pasaban el mismo problema que ellos, pero no tanto problema como el que tenia Jonatan con el Piplup de Mary.

- Mary… - sumamente exhausto hablo el azabache que tenia golpes por casi todo el cuerpo – Creo que sería bueno si guardas a Ren en su pokeball.

- Lo siento Jonatan… pero ya viste que cada que lo intento él busca la manera de salir de el – muy apenada dirigió su mirada al joven acompañante mientras tenía en brazos al pequeño pingüino azul.

Un suspiro salió del azabache, Mary sabía que Jonatan estaba muy molesto por la situación, lo cual le producía a la joven un dolor en el pecho, así que decidió seguir el camino en silencio. Su pequeño pokémon noto el malestar de la joven así que intento animarla haciendo algunas burbujas.

- Gracias Ren – sonrió levemente la joven dándose cuenta de la acción de su pequeño amigo – pero me gustaría más si pudieran hacer las paces los dos…

Piplup solo miró un rato al joven que seguía caminando delante de ellos, él sabía que desde que llego a la vida de Mary, ella pensaba mucho en un chico y les comentaba bastante de él a Kira, Ren y los demás pokémon de los padres de la joven, aquel pingüino azul no le gustaba escuchar sobre esa historia por la gran simpatía que tenia con su entrenadora, ya que como la mayoría de su raza, era orgullo y deseaba que toda la atención se concentrara en él. Ahora el pequeño Pokémon veía como amenaza a Jonatan, pero a su vez notaba el sufrimiento de su entrenadora…

- ¡MARY! ¡CUIDADO! – en ese momento unas rocas de mediana proporción se deslizaron a dirección de la joven, corriendo Jonatan a proteger de inmediato a la muchacha que con el grito pudo despertar de sus pensamientos.

- ¡JONATAN NO! – unas imágenes dolorosas vinieron a la mente de la joven mientras era abrazada por el joven, aquellas imágenes tenían que ver con aquel recuerdo donde Jonatan yacía herido el día de su práctica como rangers.

- ¡Pip! ¡PIP! – Piplup que aún se encontraba con la joven inmediatamente salto de sus brazos y utilizo un ataque de "Picotazo" que destruyo unas cuantas rocas, dándoles el tiempo de poder escapar del derrumbe a los muchachos, Ren los siguió a ellos aunque en un último instante una roca lo golpeo lastimándolo gravemente.

- ¡REN! – la castaña corre a auxiliarlo desesperada al encontrar a su pequeño salvador tirado y al parecer con el ala rota – ¡Jonatan, Ren está muy mal herido y ya no hay pociones! – la joven dijo esto último al borde del llanto mientras sostenía en brazos a su pequeño pingüino.

- ¡Rayos! Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto – En ese momento el joven azabache observo a unos Ratatas correr hacia una dirección, le parecía raro ver a aquellos pokémon dentro de la cueva pero inmediatamente proceso que de alguna forma ellos sabían salir de ahí – Mary, sígueme pronto – ayudo a levantar a la joven que llevaba a su pokémon y empezó a correr a dirección de donde iban los pequeños roedores.

- ¿Jonatan?

- Solo sígueme, tengo la impresión de que llegaremos a la salida.

Y efectivamente el muchacho acertó, aunque para sorpresa de ambos, había un derrumbe en la entrada que impedía salir de la cueva.

- ¡Rayos! – muy indignado el joven dio un fuerte golpe con su mano a la roca, él no esperaba que ocurriera ello.

- ¡Jonatan basta! no quiero que tú también te lastimes.

- Lo siento Mary… solo que debemos salir de aquí pronto para salvar a Ren… - en ese momento el joven azabache se da cuenta de una abertura pequeña donde los Ratatas salen al exterior. Sin pensarlo más decide acercarse a ver por la abertura el exterior, y para su suerte ve a un Donphan estar pasteando cerca de la entrada de la cueva – Es imposible poder atraparlo… pero… - observando el capturador que saca de su bolsillo.

- ¿Jonatan? – la castaña observa como su amigo se pone el capturador batonnage, ella sabía que ese era un símbolo que solo pocos rangers en el mundo tenían el privilegió de usarlo, en ese momento sus pensamientos y preocupaciones se van cuando el azabache le pide que se coloque en un lugar seguro, acto seguido su amigo lanza el capturador hacia el exterior y observa los movimientos que hacía con sus dedos, después de un momento tenso, finalmente logra hacer su captura con éxito.

- Donpham, utiliza "Desenrollar" contra las rocas – el joven se aleja e inmediatamente el pokémon hace uso del ataque haciendo que finalmente la entrada se despeje.

- ¡Jonatan! – la castaña corre a auxiliar a su amigo que estaba cubierto de polvo mientras llevaba en brazos a su pokémon que llego a observar lo ocurrido.

- Gracias Donpham – viendo como el pokémon se aleja de ellos – Estoy bien Mary – observando los ojos azules de preocupación de su amiga – No perdamos más tiempo, Ren necesita atención inmediata.

La joven castaña miro sorprendida pero a la vez alegre, sabía que a pesar de las dificultades o la poca empatía que podrían tener Jonatan con su pequeño Piplup, siempre anteponía la protección a los pokémon.

Después de correr unos minutos, llegan finalmente a un Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Lavanda donde el pequeño Ren es atendido inmediatamente, los jóvenes después de escuchar que el pokémon se iba a recuperar, decidieron descansar un rato en el lobby del lugar, ambos sentían finalmente como todo su cuerpo se desvanecía después de la adrenalinica experiencia que tuvieron.

- Es una alegría saber que se va a recuperar ¿no?

- Sí, muchas gracias Jonatan por lo que has hecho por nosotros.

- No te preocupes, en realidad me gustaría hacer las paces con él, aún tiene esa mala impresión de nuestro encuentro.

- Sí… me di cuenta… disculpa por todas las molestias.

- Descuida, no es necesario disculparse, ya he tenido marcas de pokémon como ranger – sonriéndole ligeramente para que se calme - solo que andaba algo ofuscado por la situación, disculpa más bien por no decírtelo.

La castaña solo nueve la cabeza en señal de no – Lo importante es que estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo, aún me falta aprender mucho como ranger y sobretodo mantener la calma.

- Descuida, acuérdate que cada uno de nosotros es único – sonriéndole nuevamente mientras posaba su mano sobre el sillón del lobby, repentinamente la castaña se alarma al darse cuenta que precisamente la mano con la que golpeo la roca y utilizo para la captura tenía heridas, sin pensarlo dos veces coge la mano de Jonatan y con un pañuelo que tenia, lo remoja en el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo, lo utiliza para curar sus heridas, este hecho hace que el azabache se sonroje mucho – Mary, no te preocupes, son gajes del oficio… y bueno en ese momento del stress ¡auch!

- Lo siento Jonatan, pero no puedo dejarte así, al menos protegiendo la herida evitaremos que se infecte más, pero prométeme que te atenderás con la enfermera ahora – con una cara tierna y seria a la vez hace que el azabache se embelese por un momento con su ternura y solo mueva la cabeza en señal de sí.

Las horas fueron pasando, y las buenas noticias llegaron para ambos jóvenes, y era que su querido Pokémon se había recuperado, Mary viéndolo nuevamente andando lo abraza, mientras Jonatan solo mira la escena alegre, el pequeño Piplup miró a Jonatan y le dio un pequeño aletazo como una señal de amistad, a lo cual el azabache se sorprendió y a la vez se alegro.

- Espero que desde ahora nos podamos llevar bien – agrego Jonatan como respuesta al acto de Ren.


	4. 3- Listón y Espiritismo

**Capítulo 3: Listón y Espiritismo**

- Bienvenidos a una nueva edición de los Super Concursos Pokémon que después de años nuevamente se realiza en Kanto y por primera vez en conjunto con la región de Johto.

El público gritaba a todas voces por el acontecimiento especial que se estaba realizando dentro de la torre de radio de Kanto, que a su vez tenia corresponsales de Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Isshu y la lejana región de Kalos. Entre tanto jolgorio una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos azules se encontraba tras escenarios con algo de nervios a pesar de ya tener un listón, ella llevaba un traje parecido al de una brujita de halloween, un conjunto de medias ralladas que llegaban hasta sus muslos y su cabello marrón suelto y solamente acompañado por una vincha.

- Bien Kira, ya es la hora – sonriéndole a su pequeña Pichu mientras se armaba de valor a penas anunciaron su nombre, Mary salió con un gran sonrisa y saludando a todo mundo junto a su pequeña ratoncita amarilla que tenia puesto un tierno velo árabe y acompañada de unas flores como pulseras en ambas patas. Los Super Concurso que se hacían como ocasiones especiales tenían algunas variaciones a los que se realizan en la región de Sinnoh, ahora la entrada de tanto el entrenador como el pokémon definían parte de los puntos del público, la carisma y el lazo de unión de ambos era la principal observación en esta nueva versión, cosa que pudieron tener a su favor tanto Mary y su pequeña Kira. En la parte del baile fue reemplazada por la exhibición del "Musical Pokémon" que era el apogeo de la región de Isshu, todos los pokémon que compartían competencia en el Super Concurso bailaban, "cantaban" y seguían una historia que era seleccionada al azar, aquí dependía mucho la carisma del pokémon para con el público. Kira era buena en ello pero una rival Jigglypuff fue quien obtuvo el mayor puntaje, dejando a ella en el segundo pero no tan malo, segundo lugar dentro de esa categoría.

- Después de unos breves momentos continuaremos con la última parte del concurso, "La exhibición" – el maestro de ceremonias dio una pausa para que puedan relajarse tanto los entrenadores concursantes y sus pokémon, la joven castaña se encontraba exhausta pero estaba decidida en ganar como sea el siguiente listón y así lograr llegar a un paso más a su meta de ganar todos los concursos pokémon.

- Mary, Kira, lo están haciendo muy bien – en ese momento interrumpe sus pensamientos un joven azabache que se acerca a ella.

- Gracias Jonatan – sonriéndole muy entusiasmada, para Mary no había mejor motivación que el apoyo de Jonatan, ahora más que nunca que estaba a su lado en su pequeño viaje, se sentía con más ganas de seguir luchando.

- Te veo muy decidida en este concurso – Jonatan le entrega una botella de agua a su amiga, la cual recibe – tú sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo y estoy seguro que cumplirás ese motivo principal por el que estás participando en esto.

- Sí, nunca he estado tan decidida en lograr algo más aparte de ser pokémon ranger – acercándose a Jonatan de una manera inocente mientras le sonríe – Así que prometo ganar.

El joven azabache solo llega a sonrojarse, sabía que Mary también había cambiado en algunos aspectos, pero no dejaba de ser inocente en sus acciones, como la de acercarse tanto al "pobre" muchacho enamorado.

Y la última ronda comenzó, después que Jonatan se acomoda de nuevo en sus asientos, ve como Mary junto a Kira se desenvuelven en el "Exhibición" cautivando en grande a los jueces y al público, Kira hacia destellos en el aire con un conjunto de ataques eléctricos que de alguna manera hacia caer chispas sobre el ambiente sin causar daño a nadie, definitivamente un espectáculo hermoso, que sus siguiente competidores no pudieron igualarlo, dejando como ganadora del listón de nivel Alto a Kira y Mary, el público no dejaba de aplaudir y gritar su nombre, lo cual produjo un leve sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas mientras Jonatan aplaudía con una gran sonrisa viendo a su amiga.

Después de todo el ajetreo del Super Concurso, y habiendo tomado un descanso después que almorzaron Mary y Jonatan, ambos deciden visitar el Cementerio Pokémon, Jonatan tenía sentimiento encontrados en ir ahí, ya que venían recuerdos de su padre, pero sabía que al menos antes de irse del pueblo y continuar su viaje, necesitaban rendir sus oraciones a todos los Pokémon que fallecieron, Mary comprendía cómo se sentía Jonatan y en sus adentro tenia las ganas de tomarle la mano para que se sintiera más seguro, pero no lo hizo, porque a su vez tenía miedo de la situación que pueda surgir a raíz de ello, no se sentía preparada aún para decir aquello que guardaba en su corazón.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí – comento Jonatan mientras entraban al lugar.

- Es una pena que tuvieran que trasladar las tumbas a un lugar más pequeño – agrego la castaña de ojos azules – mamá me contó que cuando eran jóvenes papá, ella y sus amigos visitaron una torre que era grande.

- Si, lo mismo oí de mi madre, me imagino que era muy popular en ese entonces.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio después de esa breve conversación, lo único que hicieron fue rezar por aquellos que ya no estaban en ese mundo, a penas terminaron su oración vieron a unas sacerdotisas salir de las catacumbas, no les pareció nada extraño sino es porque una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio que llegaba altura de sus hombros y los ojos de color turquesa, la cual inmediatamente se fijo en ambos chicos con una gran sorpresa en sus ojos.

- ¡¿Jonatan?! ¿Mary? – la joven rubia solo se quedo mirándolos fijos mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡¿Sharon?! – ambos jóvenes mencionar el hombre de la muchacha al mismo tiempo, al parecer se encontraron con una vieja compañera de la Escuela Ranger, aunque ella en ese entonces era considerada una "calamidad", al menos para Jonatan.

- Valla – sacudiendo un poco su pelo hacia atrás – No esperaba verlos por acá, pensaba que cada uno estaba en su función de ranger – cruzando los brazos mientras los observa aún con sorpresa.

- Para nosotros también es una sorpresa verte Sharon, sobre todo con ese traje. – agrego la castaña de una manera muy cordial.

- Es natural que vuelva a mi hogar después de graduarme como operadora ranger.

- ¿Acaso tu familia es de sacerdotisas? – Jonatan pregunta.

- Bueno… no te puedo reprochar nada a ti Jonatan – sonrojándose – pero así es.

- ¿Reprocharme? – dándose cuenta el joven azabache que era muy obvia su pregunta, aunque la joven rubia lo dijo de una manera… ¿Agradable?

- Y… ¿A qué se debe qué estén aquí? ¿Acaso ustedes dos…? – juntando ambas manos a su boca mientras piensa que ambos son enamorados, a lo que Mary entiende e inmediatamente responde.

- Estamos en un pequeño viaje de amigos por nuestras vacaciones, justo Jonatan me está apoyando en mi participación en los Super Concursos Pokémon – sonrojándose levemente, a lo que Sharon nota, pero a su vez se siente aliviada.

- Así que Super Concursos… Es verdad, ¿Hoy hubo uno, no?

- ¿No pudiste verlo siendo en tu propio pueblo?

- Mi familia tenía que canalizar un espíritu humano ya que unos clientes pidieron volver a ver a su familiar fallecido, por eso no pude ir ni ver el Super Concurso, mi mamá dice que tengo el potencial pero aún necesito controlar la canalización de espíritus – agitando nuevamente su pelo en señal de grandeza – Y por cierto, ¿Dónde se piensan quedar?

- En realidad ya nos estábamos marchando – responde Jonatan.

- ¡Tan pronto! – agarrando la rubia el brazo de Jonatan a lo que Mary se sorprende – Al menos pasen un día más, en esta ocasión en mi casa, están invitados.

- Pero… - el azabache trataba de desaferrarse pero era increíble la habilidad de esta chica para evitar que de alguna manera lo hiciera.

- No acepto un no en respuesta, vamos es por aquí – mientras empieza a jalar a Jonatan a la salida de aquel lugar mientras Mary los sigue a pasos lentos, ella entendía lo que ocurría, y es verdad, cuando estuvieron en la Escuela Ranger, Sharon estuvo enamorada de Jonatan y hacia lo que quisiera con tal de que la note y la considere, pero nunca lo logro a causa de Mary, eso le llevo tener un tiempo de rivalidad con ella aunque después solucionaron esas rencillas, pero lo cierto es que nunca Sharon le dijo que se olvidaría de Jonatan o dejaría de luchar por él, mientras seguía pensando la castaña en eso, sentía en su pecho un pequeño dolor al verlos juntos.


	5. 4- Celos

**Capítulo 4: Celos.**

Era un nuevo día en Pueblo Lavanda, los primeros rayos de sol entraban en la habitación donde yacía descansando la joven castaña de ojos azules, el ambiente y el hecho de estar en una cama limpia le hizo recordar su propio hogar, ella pensaba continuar en aquel relajante momento cuando empieza a oír voces que rompen ese momento de tranquilidad.

- Sharon, podrías dejarme al menos un momento moverme.

- Lo siento Jonatan – aferrándose más fuerte el brazo de Jonatan - es que ¿No te parece casualidad que nos levantáramos al mismo tiempo?

- ¿Casualidad? – dijo entre cejas el azabache, ya que no le parecía novedad que sus "casualidades" fuesen planeadas.

- Además mi mamá ayer me dijo que saldría temprano, así que te preparare el desayuno, no puedo dejar a mi invitado sin comer – sonriendo mientras se acerca al rostro de Jonatan el cual solo atinaba a alejarse como pudiese de ella.

En ese momento Mary salé de la habitación con un conjunto de pijamas algo fresco, que hacía notar aún con más detalle las curvas de su cuerpo sobretodo acentuadas en su cintura y caderas, su pelo suelto tapaba sus pechos, pero era fácil notar que esta chica se cuidaba muy bien o tenía un metabolismo envidiable para cualquier otra chica de su edad, Jonatan se quedo embobado por unos instantes pero eso se termino cuando Mary dijo un "Bueno días" algo triste, percatándose el azabache que aún tenía a Sharon "pegada", él logra zafarse de ella y corresponder al saludo junto con Sharon.

- ¿Acaso Mary habrá tenido una pesadilla? – pregunto curiosa la joven rubia al verla salir tan triste.

- No es típico de ella levantarse así…

- ¿Te refieres a que ande en pijamas tan provocadoras? – mirándole de reojo al joven azabache que lo único que hace es poner de color rojo fuego toda su cara.

- ¡N-no sé de qué me hablas! ¡M-mejor vamos a desayunar! – Jonatan decide avanzar rápidamente al comedor mientras la joven rubia solo observa la situación, ella es consciente de lo que ocurre con ambos, a pesar que ahora se llevaba bien con Mary, no podía dejar de catalogarla como su rival número uno, así que ella tenía decidido hablar con Jonatan antes de su partida a una nueva ciudad.

El desayuno fue tranquilo para los tres chicos, a pesar que en ratos Sharon mostraba dotes de coquetería a Jonatan, el cual poco a poco sentía que la paciencia se le iba mientras Mary decidía mirar a otro lado o interrumpir las coqueterías con frases al azar, lo cual Sharon no podía evitar reírse.

Después del desayuno Mary decide finalmente cambiarse de ropa a petición de Kira, era increíble que no se haya dado cuenta de su situación y haya desayunado así, lo cual le produjo un fuerte sonrojo de saber que Jonatan le miró en esas condiciones.

- Kira… no sé qué me pasa, pero me siento incomoda con todo lo que está ocurriendo con Jonatan y Sharon.

- ¡Pi! – tratando de calmarla con su patita.

- Es verdad… ya es tiempo que le diga lo que siento, pero no me siento preparada… tengo miedo a que… a que me rechace… - poniendo sus rodillas sobre su cara mientras su pequeña Kira le da un abrazo – siento que es todo muy bonito, la amistad que tenemos… y a veces siento que… él también me quiere de la misma forma que yo… pero si tan solo yo me estoy equivocando en pensar eso… y… y verlo hoy con Sharon, me produce tristeza… y por momento me provoca irme con Jonatan de ahí – escondiendo finalmente su rostro de las pequeñas lágrimas que salen de sus ojos, era la primera vez que la joven muchacha pensaba esas cosas, además de tener esa mescla de sentimientos, amor, tristeza, celos… un momento… ¿Celos?, la adolescente no se puso a pensar en ello, acaso lo que sentía era ¿celos?, Mary se puso a meditar aquella respuesta que paso por su mente, la cual no era tan descabellada, algo más tranquila decide salir de la habitación y buscar a Sharon y Jonatan, pero no los encuentra en ningún lado de la casa, así que decide salir junto a su pequeña Kira, necesitaba relajarse y despejar su mente.

Sharon había salido al pueblo de compras, pidiéndole ayuda a Jonatan, el joven no se encontraba del todo a gusto de estar al lado de la joven rubia, tenía sus propias razones, entre ellas las vivencias de cuando estaba en la escuela ranger, y lo otro era porque estaba preocupado por su amiga castaña, a pesar de ello no pudo reprocharle, de por sí tenía que agradecer su hospitalidad.

- Jonatan, en serio muchas gracias por acompañarme – acomodándose delicadamente sus cabellos dorados, la joven chica miro levemente sonrojada al azabache.

- No es nada… aunque…

- Estás preocupado por Mary… - en ese momento la joven rubia detiene sus pasos – Jonatan hay algo que te quiero decir desde que estuvimos juntos en la Escuela Ranger… sé que he sido muy cargosa e incluso me desvié de mi propio sueño para poder seguirte… fuiste mi modelo a seguir…

- Sharon…

- Por favor déjame terminar… - Sharon aprieta con fuerza sus puños mientras continua hablando - yo… yo sé que les hice mucho daño a Mary y ti… pero… la verdad es que estaba celosa de Mary, ella siempre tenía tu atención, siempre la cuidabas… eras el príncipe azul de ella… y no el mío… - una leve silencio se escucho antes de que pronuncie las siguiente palabras que impresionarían al joven azabache - en verdad tu me gustas mucho Jonatan, y soy consciente que tú no corresponderás a mis sentimientos, tenía un pequeña esperanza en que me equivocaría, pero sé que no es así, al menos me conformo en que finalmente te lo pude decir.

- Sharon… realmente lo siento.

- No era necesario que me lo digas – volteándose mientras le salían leves lágrimas que se secaba inmediatamente – solo quería que lo supieras… - finalmente se voltea a verlo – espero que puedas decirle a Mary lo que sientes, aunque siendo tú, es seguro que muy pronto se lo dirás.

El azabache solo la miro en silencio a la joven.

- Bueno, vámonos a mi casa, les daré un fiambre para su viaje.

En eso ambos jóvenes parten de nuevo en silencio hasta el hogar de la joven rubia, por otro lado Mary llego a despejar algo su mente con la caminata que dio junto a su pokémon.

- Creo que ya me siento algo más tranquila.

- ¡Pi!

- Jeje, es verdad, es mejor una sonrisa – sonriéndole a su pokémon.

- ¿Eh? Un momento… Pero si es Mary ¡MARY! – en ese momento unos gritos femeninos se escucharon por el lugar, el cual sorprendieron a Mary quien inmediatamente volteo a ver hacia la dirección que venían esos gritos.

- ¡¿Mercy?! – la castaña se quedo muy sorprendida de ver a una jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes acercarse a ella muy entusiasmada.

- ¡Mary que sorpresa encontrarte por esta ciudad! – abrazando a su amiga – justo nos estábamos dirigiendo a Ciudad Azafrán.

- ¿Nos estábamos dirigiendo?

- ¡Sí! ¡Benjamín y yo!

- ¡¿Benjamín también está de viaje?! ¡Wow! Que sorpresa – sonriendo a su amiga, la cual le mostraba una encantadora sonrisa enamorada, la cual Mary conocía bien. Ambas jovencitas junto al joven mencionado son amigos desde la infancia, Mercy y Benjamín son huérfanos pero han estado al cuidado de un amable señor el cual junto a los padres de Mary han ayudado a criarlos, durante todo ese tiempo Mary como buena amiga de Mercy, sabía los sentimientos que tenia para con Benjamín, el cual ella apoyaba mucho, del mismo modo que Mercy apoyaba sus sentimientos por Jonatan.

- Sí, mira justo viene por aquí.

- Hola Mary, que sorpresa verte por aquí – Benjamín era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos negros el cual muy ameno saluda a su amiga.

- Lo mismo digo – en ese momento Kira sube a los brazos de su entrenadora en señal para saludar a sus amigos.

- Hola a ti también Kira – Mercy, acompañada de la sonrisa de Benjamín saludan a la pequeña ratona.

- Por cierto ¿No ibas a viajar acompañada? – mirando curiosa a sus alrededor la ojos esmeralda - ¿Dónde está? Me gustaría saludarlo.

- Bueno… Jonatan ahorita no está conmigo…

- ¿Te dejo sola en el viaje? – algo exasperado el joven rubio miro molesto a la castaña.

- No, te equivocas – tratando de calmarlo – es solo que ahorita está en la casa de una amiga, justo íbamos a continuar nuestro viaje.

- Ya veo… - con más calma aunque algo incomodo el joven rubio contesto a Mary.

- ¡¿Continuaran su viaje?! ¡Me imagino que también van a ciudad Azafrán! Leí hace poco un anuncio de que los Super Concursos serán ahí – muy entusiasmada la joven amiga miro a la castaña.

- Sí, justo también nosotros nos dirigimos ahí.

- Waaa~ Mary, vamos juntas, al menos será un poco tiempo pero sería muy bonito viajar en grupo, de paso que conozco más a Jonatan.

- ¡No es mala idea! – muy alegre abraza a su amiga la joven castaña, el cual su estado de ánimo que tenía antes la ojos azules cambio gracias al encuentro con sus amigos, quienes aceptaron viajar por un corto tiempo juntos.

En la corta caminata, Mary llega a la casa de Sharon, la cual los recibió a los jóvenes amigos de la castaña, pero a su vez avisa a Mary que Jonatan ya estaba listo para poder continuar con el viaje, lo cual a Mary dejo algo extrañada el comportamiento que ahora tenía la sacerdotisa.

- Sharon… ¿Ocurrió algo?

- No… al menos nada importante… - mirando nuevamente a Mary – Me rindo.

- ¿Eh? – la ojos azules se quedo extrañada por aquellas dos últimas palabras.

- Realmente eres algo lenta – poniendo sus brazos en la cintura – Ya lo entenderás luego.

Jonatan en seguida bajo con su mochila, y Mary inmediatamente retiro también su pequeña mochila para también pasar a irse, agradeciendo antes la hospitalidad que tuvo Sharon con ellos, el azabache se despidió de la rubia, aunque una actitud algo seria, aunque no duro mucho ese estado al ver a los amigos de Mary y saludarlos, efectivamente ellos ya se conocían, aunque el ambiente paso a ser algo incomodo al verse un cruce de miradas desafiantes mientras se saludaban con la mano tanto el joven azabache junto al amigo rubio. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido antes con ambos jóvenes?


	6. 5- Comienzo de una rivalidad

**Capítulo 5: Comienzo de una rivalidad.**

Los cuatros muchachos habían ya hecho una travesía desde pueblo Lavanda hasta ciudad Azafrán, en dicho lugar decidieron tomar un descanso, sobretodo Mary que iba a participar en el Super Concurso que se iba a realizar al día siguiente.

- No hay nada mejor que pasear por la ciudad ¿No Mary? – comento muy entusiasmada su amiga Mercy.

- Sí, realmente Kanto es una región muy hermosa.

- Por cierto – observando a su atrás a los muchachos que las acompañaban, los cuales estaban mudos todo el camino – no crees que los chicos se están comportando extraño… digo ellos deberían estar conversando…

- Mmm cuando me volví a reencontrar con Jonatan en la Escuela Ranger recuerdo que era algo reservado… pero no tanto como ahora – también volteando a ver a sus amigos.

- ¿Crees que se han peleado? - imaginando la joven ojos esmeralda una escena en donde los dos se agraden.

- No lo creo…

Por otro lado el joven azabache se encontraba algo incomodo ya que no podía dirigir alguna palabra al muchacho que lo acompañaba – Tal vez no le caigo bien… - se decía a sí mismo en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba aquel viaje de hace unos meses atrás que hizo a Sinnoh.

-FLASHBACK-

Era la temporada de Halloween, y Jonatan había decidido pasar un tiempo de sus vacaciones en Pueblo Hojaverde, Mary muy entusiasmada lo iba a recibir en la entrada del pueblo, ya que era un viaje algo cansado desde Ciudad Canal hasta donde vivía.

- Me pregunto cómo será la familia de Mary… - se decía el azabache a sí mismo cuando de repente llegó a su destino.

- ¡Mamá ahí viene Jonatan! – muy entusiasmada, la joven de ojos azules ve como de un carro baja su amigo, mientras su tierna mamá sonríe.

- Siempre me has hablado de Jonatan y finalmente lo voy a conocer – sonriendo la amable mujer de cabellos castaños largos.

- Sí, él es un buen chico y me ayudo mucho en la Escuela Ranger – sonriendo del mismo modo que su madre.

Con forme el joven avanzaba al encuentro de su amiga y su madre, la mujer de cabellos castaños se quedaba cada vez más sorprendida, que cuando el joven ya estaba en frente de ellas, la mujer de ojos azules tiro el helado que estaba comiendo, tomando en sorpresa tanto al joven azabache y su joven hija.

- ¿Mamá? – mirando con preocupación a la mujer de cabellos largos.

- Señora buenos días, es un gusto conocerla y disculpe la molestia ¿Pero se encuentra bien?

- S-sí… es solo que me dejaste sorprendida – calmándose nuevamente la madre de Mary – es un gusto también conocerte Jonatan, soy Rosset y como sabrás soy la madre de Mary – sonriéndole mientras toma su mano en señal de saludo – Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- ¿Mamá segura que te encuentras bien? – cuestionando nuevamente a su madre.

- Tranquila hija, me encuentro bien – mirando nuevamente a Jonatan – Vamos, es mejor apresurarnos a dejar tus cosas en nuestra casa, estoy segura que deseas conocer más de este pueblo.

- Gracias nuevamente por su hospitalidad señora.

- Descuida, yo recibo con los brazos abiertos a los amigos de mi hija.

- Solo es una pena que no puedas conocer a mi papá, justo en este momento está de viaje.

- Valla, que lástima.

Después de llegar al hogar de Mary, Rosset deja que ambos jóvenes salgan a ver el pueblo que se estaba preparando para la temporada, el azabache se quedaba sorprendido con lo que observaba, lo cual le parecía un pueblo muy calmado y alegre, también tuvo la oportunidad de conocer el famoso Lago Veraz. Ya regresando nuevamente al pueblo, Mary se encuentra con dos personas muy especiales para ella.

- Hola Mercy, Hola Benjamín.

- Hola Mary, que bueno es verte por aquí paseando… ¿Quién es el joven? – sonriendo emocionada mientras veía a su acompañante.

- Les presento a mi amigo Jonatan Cloud, hemos estudiado juntos en la Escuela Ranger.

- ¡Tú eres Jonatan! ¡Waaa que gusto en conocerte! – saludándolo la ojos esmeralda mientras agitaba su mano.

- Gracias, igualmente es un gusto conocerlos.

- ¿Benjamín no vas a saludar? – pregunto Mercy.

- Mucho gusto… - algo apático y observando un momento a Mary para luego dirigir su mirada al azabache solo dio un leve apretón de manos – Mary nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Parece que sí – observando a Mary con una leve sonrisa a lo cual produce que la castaña se sonroje y el joven rubio se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Bueno yo tengo mucho que hacer, me disculpan pero paso a retirarme – algo molesto Benjamín sale de aquel encuentro de amigos.

- ¡Benjamín! Jooo~ Ahora que tiene ese hombre… - cruzando de brazos, Mercy solo hace un puchero – Discúlpenme chicos, voy a seguirlo y ver que tiene.

- Descuida Mercy.

En eso la jovencita de ojos esmeralda sigue los pasos de aquel amigo que se fue molesto.

- Por lo que vi… no le hice mucha gracia.

- No Jonatan, te equivocas, Benjamín es un buen chico, seguro que debe estar enojado por algo.

- Espero que no sé por lo que creo… - observando a lo lejos a la dirección por donde se fueron los amigos de Mary.

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

Ya en el presente, el joven azabache nuevamente dirigió su mirada a Mary, algo en sus adentro no le gustaba, y cada vez aquel temor que tuvo en aquella visita que hizo se hacía más claro, en aquel tenue silencio, finalmente Benjamín decide romper el hielo.

- Sabes que Mercy y Mary son mis amigas desde la infancia ¿No?

- Sí, lo escuche de Mary.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio, Jonatan se encontraba incomodo de nuevo, realmente su mente quería despejarse en ese momento, y así fue cuando se detuvo y vio el gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán, su objetivo no era ganar las medallas, pero necesitaba de alguna forma olvidarse de aquel silencioso mal momento.

- ¡Chicas!

- ¿Eh? – ambos jovencitas voltearon a ver a Jonatan que fue quien los llamó.

- Disculpen, pero no sé si me podrían acompañar al gimnasio pokémon.

- ¡Vas a retar a la líder! – muy sorprendida comento Mercy.

- Bueno… me gustaría probar suerte – sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Pero vas a necesitar más pokémon… - respondió Benjamín.

- Creo que con Pachirisu y Staraptor estaré bien.

Mary lo observo un rato, sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando, pero prefirió no decir nada más y solo apoyarlo con la ayuda de sus pokémon.

El joven azabache entro al gimnasio, el cual tenía un aire muy misterioso, de repente Jonatan es recibido por una joven.

- Mmm, así que vino un retador – algo indiferente miro al azabache y sus amigos – se puede saber quien de todos en quien me va a retar.

- ¡¿Tú eres Sabrina?! – muy sorprendida Mercy se dirigió a la joven – Había leído revistas sobre ti, aunque no esperaba un cambio de look total, te ves hermosa.

- Ejem… - levemente avergonzada – Gracias…

- Mercy, es mejor que dejemos que Jonatan participe – comento Mary mientras tomaba a su amiga que se encontraba muy emocionada.

- Sería bueno ver que puedes hacer con dos pokémon – Un poco desafiante comento el joven rubio.

- Grrrr… "Ya me está matando la paciencia" – un poco enojado el azabache solo decide ignorar el comentario.

- Mmm… realmente hoy no tengo tiempo, así que será solo batalla de 1 vs 1, acompáñame, por el resto, pueden verlo desde las bancas de ahí – señalando la líder un lugar del gimnasio.

Después que cada quien se acomodo en su lugar, dio comienzo a la batalla pokémon.

- ¡Ve Staraptor, usa "Ala Acero"!

- Mr. Mime, usa "Reflejo"

- Buena jugada… aunque, Staraptor "Ataque Rápido"

- "Psíquico"

Desde las bancas sus amigos veían la batalla pokémon con expectativa, Mary se sentía algo angustia de ver como Staraptor recibió un fuerte ataque de Mr. Mime, aunque a pesar de ello sentía confianza en que lograría vencer esta batalla su querido amigo.

- Amigo utiliza "Detección"

- Sí que resististe a la "Bola Sombra" de Mr. Mime… pero me temo que será esta tu última jugada.

- Tal vez estés en lo cierto… ¡Staraptor "Ave Osada"!

Benjamín y Mercy miran con asombro el ataque que utilizo su amigo.

- ¡Estás loco este ataque es tu derrota definitiva! – grito enojado el joven de cabellos rubios.

- ¡No quiero ver! – la joven de ojos esmeralda solo prefirió taparse la vista antes que ver el resultado final, mientras su amiga Mary solo apretaba sus manos contra su pecho.

El golpe de aquel ataque hace que tanto Mr. Mime y Staraptor caigan debilitados al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el combate termine en un empate, para la sorpresa de sus amigos y también de la misma líder de gimnasio.

- Realmente no espere este resultado, puedo decirte que eres bueno.

- Gracias.

- Pero, es un empate, y las reglas son claras, no podrás recibir la medalla de este gimnasio hasta que me derrotes.

- En realidad le agradezco mucho, pero no entre con el fin de ganar una medalla.

- Realmente es muy osado de tu parte decirme eso – cruzando los brazos Sabrina mira como se acercan los amigos del joven – Bien, si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarme – la joven líder empieza a alejarse del grupo de amigos, los cuales terminaron rodeando al joven.

- ¡Diste una buena batalla Jonatan! – comento entusiasmada la castaña de ojos verdes.

- Gracias Mercy.

- Me alegra bastante que terminara bien para ambos – Mary comento también.

- Me pregunto si el mismo desempeño también tienes como ranger – algo serio Benjamín se dirigió a Jonatan el cual entendió la provocación de nuevo.

- Mi labor como pokémon ranger es muy diferente a las batallas pokémon… Benjamín – mirándolo nuevamente serió.

- Eso me gustaría comprarlo… Jonatan. – El joven rubio lo miro nuevamente con seriedad a los ojos, y nuevamente una guerra "de chispas" se hacía sentir en la mirada de ambos jóvenes, a lo cual ambas chicas solo reían con nerviosismo.


	7. 6- Concurso y Derecho no Permitido

**Capítulo 6: Concurso y Derecho no Permitido.**

- ¡Y nos encontramos en una nueva edición de los Super Concursos en Ciudad Azafrán! ¿Quién será el ganador del Listón de Nivel Avanzado y quién tenga el pase directo a la final que se realizará en Johto? Pues aquí les presentamos a los retadores.

El maestro de ceremonias empezó con gran emoción presentando a los contendientes, entre ellos a Mary; sus amigos la contemplaban haciéndole barras desde las tribunas, era una emoción compartida que tenían, aunque a su vez había una pequeña tensión entre los jóvenes muchachos.

- Chicos, miren a Mary ¡Está tan preciosa! – muy ilusionada la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes mira a su amiga, sin imaginar que ambos jóvenes miran a su amiga de una manera poco peculiar, con un sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos.

La presentación de Mary fue muy apreciada por el público y los jueces, del mismo modo tuve un excelente desempeño en el "Musical", Kira, su pequeña Pichu había mejorado notablemente en pasos de baile y actuación, a diferencia de la anterior contienda en donde tuvo problemas y fue ganada esta categoría por otro pokémon.

Todos miraban entusiasmados el hermoso espectáculo que hacían los pokémon con sus coordinadores, los amigos de la ojos azules no podían evitar contagiarse de la emoción que desprendía Mary.

- Está tan precioso el espectáculo, pero realmente no deseo irme, pero si no bebo y como algo, me empezare a comer las uñas de los nervios – comento muy preocupada Mercy.

- Sí gustas puedo ir a comprar algo para bebe y comer.

- ¿En serio Jonatan?

- Claro, no habría ningún problema.

- Muchas gracias, en serio eres un caballero – Mercy le dio un pequeño abrazo al azabache que lo dejo sorprendido, aunque más sorprendido dejo a Benjamín, el cual no pudo evitar molestarse.

- Yo lo acompañare, de paso le compramos algo para Mary. – Comento Benjamín.

- Tienes razón, ahora que termine el Musical, seguro tendrá algo de sed, entonces yo me quedo aquí y les comunico como le fue.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de las tribunas a buscar algo de comida, el silencio entre ambos era incomodo, pero Jonatan decide romper el hielo del momento siendo directo con Benjamín.

- Así que decidiste acompañarme a comprar, cuando no es así ¿No Benjamín?

- Veo que eres muy atento, y sí, en realidad quería hablar contigo.

- Si deseas podemos salir del local para conversar con más tranquilidad.

- Creo que sería lo mejor.

Jonatan y Benjamín salieron del lugar donde se realizaba el concurso pokémon, en la mirada de ambos jóvenes se notaba una seriedad, sabía que la conversación que tendrían no iba a ser nada bueno.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí ¿De qué deseas hablar?

- Es sobre Mary – la seriedad del joven rubio y el tema del cual quería hablar sorprendió de repente al azabache, el cual inmediatamente regreso a un rostro de seriedad – He notado que tienes un "especial" interés en ella.

- Tú deseas que te confirme lo que siento realmente por ella ¿No es así?

- Es solo que me da coraje que ella te tenga especial atención solo porque se conocieron UNA vez de niños y que por cosas del destino terminaron estudiando JUNTOS en la Escuela de Rangers, mira Jonatan, yo no soy tonto, y creo que tú tampoco lo eres para saber que los dos sentimos lo mismo por ella.

- Eso me di cuenta desde que nos conocimos en el festival del pueblo donde viven.

- Mira Jonatan, yo conozco mejor a Mary que tú, soy su amigo desde que tenemos 5 años, tanto Mercy, Mary y yo hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos, la he visto llorar, reír, he visto su torpeza y también su ternura, con Mercy hemos estado en los momentos más especiales de ella, incluso el día de la Graduación, si bien no pudimos ir, la llamamos. Nosotros tenemos un vínculo más fuerte que ningún "intruso" puede romper. En pocas palabras, yo tengo más motivos de poder estar con ella que alguien que no la conoce más que unos meses. – Benjamín se notaba muy enojado y honesto con sus palabras, a lo cual Jonatan solo podía callarse a pesar de por dentro también estar hirviendo, en parte tenía razón, pero…

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero una cosa estoy muy seguro, a mi Mary no solo me gusta, como tú crees, realmente estoy enamorado de ella y si fuese por mí daría mi vida por ella.

En ese momento se escucho la aclamación del público, al parecer el Súper Concurso había acabado y ya anunciaban al ganador.

- Después continuamos con esta charla… solo te diré que no pienso rendirme – el rubio fue el primero en dirigirse de nuevo al lugar del concurso, no sin antes pasar a comprar una bebida para Mary, por otra parte el azabache solo paso serio a comprar lo que debía para Mercy, ya que él había perdido el apetito.

En el escenario, el público aplaudía y gritaban el nombre de la ganadora, Mary había logrado pasar a la gran final que se realizaría en Johto, su emoción era tan grande que abrazada a Kira solo podía llorar de la emoción, Mercy tampoco pudo contener el llanto y solo aplaudía entusiasmada por su amiga, de repente aparece Benjamín el cual se mostro sorprendido y feliz por su amiga.

- Benjamín ¡Mary ganó el concurso!

- Sí, me acabo de dar cuenta, me siento muy feliz por ella – comento el rubio mientras sostenía aún la bebida, lo cual la castaña noto inmediatamente y no pudo evitar arrebatarle la bebida.

- Realmente han tardado mucho, pero muchas gracias por traerme la bebida Benjamín, eres un buen amigo – la joven de ojos verde, no pudo evitar darle un beso a la mejilla.

- Bueno… en realidad… - mirando a Mercy la cual se encontraba feliz tomando su bebida – De nada Mercy – Algo resignado decide no romper las ilusiones de su amiga.

En ese momento Jonatan llega con la bebida y el pan que compro para Mercy, pero se encontró que ella ya estaba con la gaseosa que se suponía que era para Mary, y solo atino a entregarle el pan, el cual la ojiverde agradeció al muchacho.

Poco a poco la gente se iba retirando, y Mary ya se encontraba cambiada al encuentro de sus amigos los cuales no dudaron en felicitarla de nuevo.

- ¡Mary, estuviste estupenda, felicidades!

- Gracias Mercy.

- Realmente te luciste en el escenario.

- No es para tanto Benjamín – con un leve rubor hizo notar que se sentía apenada de tanto halagos.

- Pero Mercy y Benjamín tienen razón Mary, realmente estuviste muy hermosa.

Tanto Mercy como Benjamín voltear sorprendidos por el comentario de Jonatan, no podían imaginar lo que acababa de decir, y Mary solo se sonrojo más ante tal halago que le hizo su amigo. Jonatan dándose cuenta de la situación solo atino a sonrojarse también y entregarle muy apenado la bebida que sería para ella.

- Esto, disculpa, más bien esto lo compramos para ti, me imagino que debes estar cansada.

- Sí, aunque gracias Jonatan… e igualmente chicos gracias.

Una tierna sonrisa salió del rostro aún ruborizado de Mary, sin imaginar aún ella lo que vendría más adelante frente a la encrucijada amorosa que aún ella no lo notaba.


End file.
